Just So You Know
by Cupcakescookies
Summary: Two version to the song "Just So You Know" First Version - Hibari trying his best not to let his feelings take control of him… Second Version - Things that happend to them before Tsuna died...Warning: Yaoi of 1827 One–Shot
1. Just So You Know

**Just So You Know**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR CHARACTERS PLUS THE SONG!! ^^ but I love them a lot…haha lolz ~**

**Pairing: 1827 again ~ [Hibari and Tsuna] MY FAVORITE ~**

**Characters: All guardians ~ and Reborn plus ****Kusakabe and Hibird ^^**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi and slight OCC-ness. This ending may clash with the true ending. ^^**

**There maybe some parts unclear but well it is just an imagination of mine!**

**Grammar mistake and other English mistake… **

**If you are not listening together with the music it may feel a bit off. **

**I tried my best to match the short scene with the lyrics ~enjoy**

**There are two endings for this… Please take note!!!**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Summary: ****Short story clips of Tsuna and Hibari along with the song name "Just So You Know"… Hibari tried his best to not let his feelings take control of him, but the news of Tsuna getting married with Kyoko makes him uncomfortable…**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Just so you know**** - ****Jesse Mccartney**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

Hibari was sleeping at the rooftop of Namimori Junior High School. Hibird flew over and landed on his well-built chest, singing Namimori school song. Soon a lot of noise was heard and it was quite familiar.

"How can you call tenth by his name? You baseball idiot!"

"Na Na, you don't have to be so worked up."

It was Gokudera and Yamamoto quarreling again, disturbing the peace. When Hibari decided to go down and bite them, a person appeared between the both of them.

"Gokudera-kun, it is okay."

"I will let you go this time for tenth!" Gokudera kept his dynamites and they continued walking into the school without noticing a pair of eyes was looking at Tsuna.

Hibari froze looking at Tsuna, a strange feeling overwhelmed him, making him unable to move. He has a very special attraction making him attracted to him. Maybe is because Tsuna is always so good to everyone around him, having the smile which cheers people up.

**And I don't know**  
**How to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know**  
**How to make the feeling stop**

"Damaging the school property, Gokudera? I going to bite you for that."

Hibari swayed his tonfa at Gokudera, while he was holding on to the dynamites ready to light them.

"Eii? Hi-Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun didn't do it on purpose. I am so sorry. "

"Tenth stay away from this if not you going to get hurt! I am going to teach him a lesson!"

Hibari notice Tsuna was looking at him with his puppy eyes, pleading him not to bite them. He was taken aback, he had the urge to hug him in his arms and caress his hair telling him he would not hurt them. He tried to sway his tonfa but somehow the looks of Tsuna stop all his action.

"I am not in the mood to fight with weak herbivores. I will fight you next time." He turned around and walked away.

"That BASTARD! What he thinks he is!"

Tsuna felt strange of Hibari stop fighting after looking at him. Or maybe he was not in a right mood to fight now…

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it**

"Eh…H-Hibari-san...Are you looking for me?" Hibari took out his tonfas and wanted to bite him as the payback of not able to punish Gokudera.

But when he took a closer look at him, he was totally wet. His hair was straight, slightly covering his face and drops of water dripped down from his hair and landed on the floor, his white shirt became translucent sticking to his body. Tsuna pull his shirt awkwardly, trying to prevent it sticking to his body showing his skinny body. He was blushing when he felt that Hibari was staring at him from top to bottom. Hibari place he tonfas on the table, just had the urge to kiss him hard. He totally lose control of himself looking at how cute he was standing there blushing.

He stepped towards Tsuna slowly, cornering him making him unable to escape. Tsuna was lying against the wall and Hibari was few centimeters away from him. Hibari used his hands, lifting up his chin, having a better look at his blushing cheeks. He smirked and forced a kiss on his lips. Tsuna was trying to push him away, but the more he pushed him away the harder he kissed him. In the end, Tsuna didn't push him away. The sweet taste of mint still lingers around his mouth after their kiss.

**I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now**

Mukuro entered the school premises waiting for Tsuna, Hibari was looking at him at the rooftop watching whether he was trying to disturb peace. Few minutes later, Tsuna walked out of the school and Mukuro stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Sawada, this is something for you." He make a bouquet of flower appeared out of nowhere, giving it to Tsuna.

Tsuna reached to get it when it turns into birds and flew off. He was amazed by Mukuro and could not stop clapping at his 'magic'.

"Weak herbivore, it is just his illusions and you though it is some kind of magic. Mukuro Rokudo, trespassing school premises is not allowed, I going to bite you to death."

"Ptftft…someone is just jealous. See you again…Tsuna." Mukuro smirked and walked off.

Tsuna blush a bit hearing Mukuro calling by his name, it was the first time he heard him call him like this. However Hibari was pissed.

_Tsuna was amazed by some stupid illusions, and blushed that he called him by his name. Than what about me calling him by his name? I just hate illusionist. And I am not jealous…or am I?_

**  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"Hibari-san, I think I have to go off first. Bye." Tsuna walked out from the prefect room.

However Hibari wrapped his arms around his waist together with his hands from behind before he got the chance to walk out. Hibari laid his head against his hair smelling the shampoo he used in the morning. Tsuna was shocked by his action but he did not move away. He felt safe in his arms, his worries have already gone.

**It's getting hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
And do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look away**

"Hm…what should we do this year?" Tsuna sat down thinking about what they are going to perform on Mother's day this year.

"Tenth, how about the magic trick we perform last year?" Gokudera suggested thinking of what happened last year.

"EII! Erm…I think is better if we thought of something else."

"How about performing the making of sushi?" Yamamoto asked.

"WHAT! Tenth would never do such a lame thing, you baseball idiot! We will lose for sure!"

"Ma Ma…Than let's think of something else."

Hibari sat at the corner of the classroom listening to their conversation, but his sight was mostly focus on Tsuna. If he was a girl, he would have him by his side without much thought, but he wasn't a girl at all. Tsuna was Vongola Decimo, and he was just one of his guardians.

"Eh..Hi-Hibari-san. Do you want to join us?" Tsuna looked over to him with those creamy caramel eyes.

Hibari did not reply, but stared as his lips, the mint flavour still lingers around his mouth. He really wants to walk over and kiss him on the spot but he could not do that.

"I am not interested in working with weak herbivore." He walks away with Hibird sitting on his shoulder.

_I hate this feeling. I can't control myself anymore with him around. I hate being restricted by the feeling._

**And I don't know**  
**How to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know**  
**How to make the feelings stop  
**

Hibari was sleeping on the rooftop, as usual it was quiet and no one dares to enter with him around. Tsuna entered the rooftop even after knowing he could be there sleeping and did not want anyone to disturb him. He crept over and taking a better look at the sleeping Hibari.

Little did Tsuna know that Hibari was awake, he was a light sleeper after all. Tsuna was getting nearer and nearer to Hibari, giving him a light peck at his forehead. When he was about to leave, Hibari grab on to his hand and pull him back, landing on top of him.

"Eii! S-so-sorry H-Hibari-san. I was…"

His sentence was cut off by Hibari's soft lips.

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now**

"Kufufu… You can't win me. Give up already." Mukuro stood there looking at Hibari lying down on the floor trying his best to stand up.

"Hibari-san, don't continue. You will hurt yourself even more!" Tsuna shouted.

"Kufufu… He will be mine." He smirked as he was about to give him the final blow.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna screamed.

**  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"Clould man… Are you okay?" Chrome sat beside him on the bench at Carnival.

"I don't like crowds." Hibari having an evil aura around him making people staying far away from him.

"If you hated crowds you shouldn't have called me to come here with you."

Hibari kept quiet. He did not want Chrome to know that he was just using her to forget him. He was trying hard to get rid of him from his mind. But nothing seems to work. Images of him just came back when he saw kids running around happily with. Their innocent smile just reminded him of Tsuna's smile.

Why…why is he thinking of Tsuna?

**This emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize it was always there to be never spoken  
Now I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here**

Hibari sat down by the window looking at the sunny weather out there. He was wearing Mafia suit with a tie, in his hand was a wedding invitation. It was Vongola Decimo's wedding invitation. He do not feel like going, he hate crowds and he hate the fact he was going to marry another girl, Kyoko.

"Kyou-san, the wedding is going to start soon. You should go now. All guardians are expected to be there." Kusakabe said as he entered the reception room.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

Kusakabe retreat out from the reception room leaving Hibari in his own world. He was figuring out why was he so angry when Tsuna passed him the wedding invitation and…_slightly loss_…Tsuna was just only a weak herbivore to him, but why is he feeling like this?

"Ciao-su…Hibari." Reborn appeared out off nowhere as usual. He went over to Hibari and stood in front of him.

"Are you looking for me, infant?"

"Are you going to Tsuna's wedding?"

"No. I hate crowds."

"Than why are you wearing that suit and tie? You wanted to go right?" Hibari said nothing, but continue staring outside the window.

Yes, he wanted to go…but the thoughts of looking at him walking along the aisle, holding on to another woman's hand, going to pledge for their love just irritates him. He would not be able to control himself and started biting people around him.

"Hibari, have you ever thought of why you agreed to be his guardian and stayed by his side?"

_I…I just feel like protecting him and…I think I am in love with him. The reason I agreed is because…_

_I love him._

[From here there will be two ending starting from here ~]

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it**  
**I wont sit around  
I can't let him(her) win now**

Hibari ran along the streets going to the church. He hoped that he was not late to stop them getting married. As he reached the church he advanced towards the groom's room and found Tsuna sitting alone in front of the mirror nervously. Tsuna notice the reflection of Hibari from the mirror and turn around facing him.

"Hi-hibari-san! You finally came! Everyone was looking for you! The wedding cannot start unless all guardians are there."

Hibari step forward towards Tsuna, pulling him in his arms. Tsuna was shocked by his sudden movement but did not bother reacting to it. He enjoyed getting hug by Hibari, as he felt safe and warm with him around.

**  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"Don't marry Kyoko…"

Hibari lift up his chin staring into his creamy caramel eyes, he gently place his lips on top of his, kissing him once again. He could taste the mint flavour on his lips. It was exactly the same as taste as the first time he kissed him.

_This time I wouldn't let you go…I trust this feeling…_

Chrome walked towards the groom's room to reassure that Tsuna was okay. When she was about to enter, she saw Tsuna and Hibari in the room. Hibari was kissing Tsuna. Chrome retreat back and lie against the door.

"Boss…Hibari-san…"

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

Hibari break away from the kiss and said…

"Tsuna, I love you."

"I love you too…Hibari."

___________________________________________________________________________

[Another version of the last part ~ idea given by cupcakescookes xD]

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it**

**I wont sit around  
I can't let him(her) win now**

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

Hibari ran along the streets going to the church. He hoped that he was not late to stop them getting married. As he reached the church he advanced towards the groom's room and found it empty except that Dino was inside the room

"Hibari! You finally came! Everyone was looking for you! The wedding has already started..."

Hibari didn't wait for Dino to finish talking and started rushing to the inner part of the church where the weddings are held. He opened the main door and saw all the guardians sitting down turning back and looked at him. He only saw no one except a bride standing in front of the priest, Reborn, where is Tsuna?

He advance slowly towards the front, everyone was smiling at him, _what is going on_?

"We have been waiting for you Hibari…" Reborn stood there smiling.

"Surprise to the EXTREME!"

"Yo Hibari!"

"You must take good care of *murmured*…" Gokudera mouth was covered by Yamamoto.

"HEHE…Lambo-san is going to get married one day!"

"Go cloud man!"

"Kufufu, I guessed I lost this time."

Hibari stood beside the bride_, who is she_?

She was wearing a pair of glass slippers, with a long wedding gown covering her legs. She was looking down on the floor hiding her face with her short dark brown hair, she looked like Kyoko but her hair wasn't the right colour and it gives off a very familiar feeling.

"We are here to witness the love pledge of the Hibari Kyoya and…"

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He smirked.

Tsuna lift up his head and looked at him, Hibari could not believe what he saw…Tsuna was really beautiful.

"Lambo-san saw No-Good Tsuna wasting five bottle of sweet smelling sticky stuff. They said it was hair gel."

"Lambo!" Tsuna felt embarrassed and looked down on the floor again.

Reborn threw a bomb at Lambo and Lambo was burnt.

".CALM!" He fired a ten years bazooka at himself and turned into Adult Lambo.

"Okay let's not get interrupted by the stupid cow. Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you willingly to marry Hibari Kyoya as your companion for the rest of your life?"

"I…I do."

"Hibari Kyoya, are you willingly to marry Sawada Tsunayoshi as your companion for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"You can kiss the bride now."

"I don't need any instruction…but I will listen to you this time."

Hibari placed his lips gently on Tsuna's, everyone clapped for the newly-web and wished them the best…

Is a happy ending afterall…

The End ~

___________________________________________________________________________

**Crazygirl1827: *started crying and whimpering* THAT is so sweet *blow nose* I am so proud of this story xD**

**Cupcakescookies: Don't be so dramatic…**

**Crazygirl1827: I am not being dramatic, they are the best pairing EVER !!! *started crying again* they are finally together ~ **

**Cupcakescookies: You are DRAMATIC TO THE EXTREME!!!! Haha…**

**Crazygirl1827: If you continue saying that I going to bite you! xD *showing off the vampire teeth I just attached***

**Cupcakescookies: *Walk off***

**Crazygirl1827: Haha xD short skit perform by us ^^ Sorry for the OCC-ness ~ not very good at displaying Hibari's character yet. He is just too hard to see through his character! But I hope all of you enjoyed ^^**

**Take note: If this is quite popular among the readers I may post another version of the whole song ~ lol at least 5 reviews to prove it? You can choose not to actually…That version will be using TYL people [Ten years later] well the part he died…**

**Reviews please ~~~**

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Just So You Know version 2

**Just So You Know [2****nd**** version]**

**Yeah ~ Have 6 reviews ~ so happy xD so i also done with my version 2 so enjoy...dunno which one is better...so read to know ~~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR CHARACTERS PLUS THE SONG!! ^^ but I love them a lot…haha lolz ~**

**Pairing: TYL1827 again ~ [Hibari and Tsuna] MY FAVORITE ~**

**Characters: All guardians ~ Some TYL aka Ten Years Later Guardians..**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi and slight OCC-ness. This ending may clash with the true ending. ^^ **

**This is version 2 ~**

**Grammar mistake and other English mistake… **

**If you are not listening together with the music it may feel a bit off. **

**I just let the flashback story flow and add lyrics in between so it may not match…enjoy ~**

**There are only one ending for this ^^**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Summary: Hibari was sad that Tsuna died. Flashback of the period of time before Tsuna died appeared…Hibari found out that he already fall deeply in love with him… Warning: Yaoi of [1827] One–Shot**

* * *

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

Hibari kneel down beside the casket, staring intensely at the cold hard lifeless body. His hand reached out slightly shaking and touched the boy's face gently. Tears were threatening to fall, but he knew that he would not want anyone to cry because of his death…especially him.

"Weak herbivore, wake up. Don't continue sleeping if not I going to bite you!"

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

_Tsuna and the guardians were having meeting on about Vongola's affair. Tsuna was different from before, he was more calm and serious. Tsuna was able to give advice or deciding on a matter straight away. But he did not allow Lambo to be in the part of the meeting as he was still young._

_From a corner of the table was a pair of eyes staring at Tsuna with a different kind of feeling compared to the other Guardian. It was Hibari. _

_Hibari was still the same, hated crowding and biting people. But he still came for the meeting because of…Tsuna. Even though he insisted to himself that he was not interested in Tsuna, he could not bear to miss the chance to see him when he could._

"_If there is nothing else to report, the meeting will end here." Everyone stood up and left leaving Tsuna and Hibari in the meeting room._

"_Hibari-san, do you have anything to say?" _

"_I want to fight with you." _

_Tsuna agreed as he wanted to satisfy every guardian making them happy. They went to the training ground and started fighting, tremors were felt like usual. Their battle powers are too strong but they won't destroy the base. Tsuna was having the upper hand of the match when he almost got too near and may hurt Hibari badly. He tried to avoid it but got himself badly injured. After a long period of time, they ended their match._

**And I don't know**  
**How to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know**  
**How to make the feeling stop**

_Tsuna was sitting at a corner of the training ground clutching on his chest, he was injured but not that badly. He just needed a good rest. Hibari walked over and sat down beside him. He stared at Tsuna's painful expression, feeling a bit uncomfortable._

"_Why did you dodge when you had the chance to hit me?"_

"_Did I? I think I did not notice it." He laughed it off with his usual innocent smile._

"_If you don't tell me the truth, I am going to bite you." He raised his tonfa aiming at Tsuna._

_Tsuna smiled and lie on his shoulder, shutting his eyes resting._

"_Because you are Hibari __Kyoya, my one and only cloud guardian...__"_

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it**

_Hibari was at his own base sleeping, Hibird was randomly lying around on his bed near his owner. After a while, the door slide open and woke Hibari up as he was a light sleeper. He got ready his tonfa under the blankets, ready to hit when the time was right. He felt the unknown person getting under the blanket and he turned back to stop him._

"_EII! Hi-Hibari-san! Is…is me…Tsuna." Hibari lowered his tonfa placing it at aside. Hibird flew and landed on top of Tsuna's head sitting comfortably and chirping happily._

"_Why are you here?" Hibari asked._

"_I had nightmares and it is quite cold tonight…plus my heater broke down..." He laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. Tsuna is a Vongola Decimo, and yet was afraid of little nightmares and cold. Who can believe in that?_

"_Ano…Hibari-san. Can I sleep here with you? Just for today...If you cannot I can go find Gokudera or Yamamoto…"_

_Hibari lay down on his bed saying nothing. Tsuna thought that he opposed to that and started getting up walking out of the room. Suddenly, Tsuna's hand was pulled back and he fall back on his bed. His face was just inches away from Hibari's, his heart started to pump faster and felt a hot flush on his cheeks. _

_Hibari's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to him, his other hand pushed his head closer to his heart listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Tsuna reached out his arms and also wrapped around his waist. _

_They stayed at that position throughout the night, feeling safe and sharing the warm among them._

**I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"_Tsu-kun, the Vongola's headquarter was under attack. Almost everyone there was dead or badly injured. The 9__th__ Vongola boss is in a very dangerous situation, they have no idea did they hold him alive or dead." Ryohei explain through the screen monitor to Tsuna._

"_Okay, I know I will inform the rest." He turned off the monitor and lay back against the chair support. If reborn was here now, he would not feel so troubled. But Reborn is no longer here anymore…_

"_Giannini, assemble all Guardians that are in Japan at the meeting room now."_

_---------- ----------_

"_Vongola's headquarter had been under attack. I have already decided to attend the meeting to make peace among them. "_

"_Tenth! Don't go! It is a trap!"_

"_Tsuna don't be so reckless."_

"_But if I don't go, this war will never end."_

"_If you insist…I want to go with tenth and protect you!"_

"_Is okay, I can manage by myself. By the way, destroy all the Vongola rings. If was not for those ring, they would not have killed so many people. I want to stop this once and for all."_

"_TENTH! THIS IS VERY DANGEROUS…"_

"_Gokudera-kun…I have already decided. Treat this as an order from the Vongola Decimo."_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto had to agree, this was the first time he ordered as Vongola 10__th__. Hibari was sitting at one side listening. Soon both of them walked out of the meeting room leaving the both of them._

"_Sawada, I want to go with you."_

"_Hibari-san, I have made it very clear that I will go on my own. I will end this once and for all. Please continue to focus on the research of the boxes, don't delay the flight to other countries because of me."_

_Tsuna walked out of the room leaving Hibari behind. Hibari did not want him to leave, the percentage of staying alive after meeting with the Black and White spell is almost zero. Tsuna kind-hearted character would make him not to kill them even if they were to harm him._

_And the impact of losing Reborn was too big for him to take, is it another way to die and meet reborn in heaven?_

**It's getting hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
And do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look away  
**

_Tsuna and Hibari were having supper. Hibari did not make it to the dinner with Yamamoto and Gokudera, he did not like the feeling of last dinner with Tsuna. Tsuna came with his usual innocent smile like nothing wrong, when Hibari had his eye brown locked together._

"_Ei! This is the best sake I ever drank!" He finished the last slip and placed it on top of the small table._

_Hibari did not reply, he was afraid that he would not be able to control himself and asked about the decision he made today._

"_Ano…Hibari-san. Can you help me? If I am not longer around, take care of everyone for me."_

"_Take care of them yourself." He stood up and walked away. Tsuna held him back, looking on the floor, hiding his face._

"_Please Hibari, I trust you."_

**And I don't know**  
**How to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know**  
**How to make the feelings stop  
**

_Tsuna walked out from exit A early in the morning. He left a note for them, telling them to take care and say goodbye. He really wants to protect his family and friends, he had to do this but he was no hero like what Reborn said._

"_Sawada, you want to go without saying goodbye?" Hibari appeared along the corridor._

"_Hi-Hibari-san! Erm…I didn't want to wake you all up and I don't want to delay the time."_

_Hibari stood forward and hug Tsuna tightly in his arms. This could be the last time looking at him, watching him smile, feeling his warm and heartbeat. He really did not want him to go alone, he wished that he could go with him and protect him. He would bite those people who wanted to hurt him._

_Tsuna smiled and wrapped his arms around Hibari, leaning against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He did know the danger of attending, but he has to go._

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I (you) go  
Just so you know  
**

"_Hibari, do you still remember what reason I gave you when you asked me why didn't I hurt you when I got the chance?" Tsuna break free from the hug looking at him with his gentle ceramal eyes._

"_Because I won't hurt someone I love."_

"_But you love everyone in the Vongola family." Hibari did not really get what he said, was he treating him just like other people?_

"_Yes, but I love you in another way. A way I should not love because of our relationship."_

"_I love you…"_

_Hibari was shocked, Tsuna go hold of the chance and wrapped his arms around his neck placing his lips on his lips. Hibari recovered from the shock fast enough, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss between them. Soon it ended, he have to go…_

"_Hibari, I promise I will be back safe and sound." He turned and walked out of the exit door._

"_When you return, I will tell you my answer."_

_A tear drop escaped from Tsuna's eyes, he already knew the answer, but he would not have to chance to hear him saying it to him. This was a one way trip…_

**This emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize it was always there to be never spoken  
Now I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here**

"_Why isn't Tenth back yet?" Gokudera was waking around the meeting room waiting anxiously for Tsuna to return back._

"_Don't worry Gokudera, he will be back soon." Yamamotto said with his usual grins._

_He knew that the percentage of his return was small, but he did not want to show it out. The atmosphere in the room was already very worried. Gokudera sat down smoking his cigarette, trying to calm himself down. _

_Hibari was at his own base drinking sake, like nothing had happened. But deep down in his mind was full of thoughts of Tsuna. His voice, his smile, his innocent…everything that is related to him was flowing through his mind. He could no longer see that smile again…He regretted not threatening to bite him when he said that he wanted to go alone. But he still remember that Tsuna promise to return home safely, he trust him._

**Just so you know  
This feelings taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now**

_Hibari looked at the cold hard body of Tsuna, lying on top of the bed. Yamamoto found his body outside the base few meters away. He carried him back to the sickbay but it was too late, he had already stop breathing. Gokudera was struggling to get off Yamamoto's grip, he wanted to revenge for his death so did Hibari._

"_I want to revenge for tenth! I want kill all those bastards!"_

"_This is the first time I agree to him…I want to bite off their head." Hibari reached out his tonfa walking out of the room._

"_Gokudera! Hibari! Stop doing that, Tsuna will be very sad. He did not want to see us like this…"_

_Gokudera stopped struggling looking at Tsuna's lifeless body, Hibari stopped walking stand there. Gokudera started crying...Such a nice guy like him had to die at such a young age. Gokudera wiped off his tears and exit from the room, he cannot bear to see it anymore. _

"_Hibari-san, before Tsuna died, he said his last few words to you. Ti amo and arrivederci amore mio..." Yamamoto left him inside the room with the words he said in his mind._

"_You broke the promise…Tsuna…"_

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"Weak herbivore…Wake up now…" His hand held tightly on to his, trying to wake him up.

Soon he released the gripped from his body looking down on the floor.

"I am going to bite you now."

He bent down towards the body and landed his lips on his. Even though it is cold and hard, the sweet taste of mint flavor can be still felt on his lips. A tear drop escaped from his eyes and landed on his cheek. Everything is too late now, he did not tell Tsuna that…that he…

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**

"I love you…Tsuna."

___________________________________________________________________________

**crazygirl1827: *crying non-stop* I am so CRUEL!!! How can I do this to THEM? *started banging her head on the wall next to her***

**Cupcakescookies: No use banging your head… *grab a knife* This is better!**

**Crazygirl1827: AH!!! *run away***

**Cupcakescookies: Before I go and kill Crazygirl1827, Sorry for the OCC-ness she did. I hope that you had enjoyed this story. She may even write another story so wait for it! :D Review please ~ BYE-BI!*chase Crazygirl1827***

Ti amo – I love you

Arrivederci - Goodbye

Amore mio - my love


End file.
